Sandy Rock
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Gaara might be in love with Lee... he thinks. And when he's sure he has indeed fallen in love with Lee, he's not too happy about it. Until Lee falls into Gaara, of course. Yes, it says 'falls into Gaara' GaaLee, obviously.


Sandy Rock

It was rather weird. Gaara had almost murdered Rock-Lee, who was taller and older, and now he had uncharismatically fallen in love with him. Not that he would have been able to tell, really… or that he could be sure. He didn't even know what love felt like, let alone would he recognize it when it reached him. Very odd. Very odd indeed, that he should fall in love, because really, Gaara did not like people—didn't like things period. But when it came to Rock-Lee… it was just _different_.

He never wanted to see him in pain again, unless it was Gaara who inflected it upon him. If Rock-Lee was hurt, it should be because he couldn't go without Gaara, not because some masochist decided to nearly kill him. If anyone besides Gaara made the man sad, Gaara would definitely explode. He would murder whoever dared make _his Lee_ sad. Rock-Lee was his to hurt, and _his_ alone. Yes. He was _that much_ in love.

Gaara hated it. That was his honest opinion. The whole 'love' thing. Butterflies in the stomach, pff, it wasn't made for Gaara. Give him blood and something to hurt, and he was happy. He didn't need love, and it certainly was unwanted now. Something trivial like feelings,_ love,_ was a mere waste of time. Made you weaker. Weakness, Gaara did not want to handle. So, all in all, falling in love with Lee was a problem. And a big one at that.

Now, as to the how— Gaara hadn't figured that one out yet. He was still trying to get used to _Lee_. And how he was in his head 24/7. He supposed he'd first realized he was in love, when Lee was nearly death and he felt sorry. And that, is something he was not supposed to feel. So he thought: "Oh great, I'm going nutters." But then Lee got better and all Gaara wanted was to see him. And then he thought: "Oh great, I'm going nutters." And then he asked Temari, and all she said was: "well, I figure you were bound to fall in love eventually." And he couldn't get it.

It was then that he reasoned, that _yes_, maybe he was _in love_. Maybe. But he wasn't sure. Because what was Love? Besides something that made you go crazy and nauseous? He couldn't tell if it was a good thing, therefore he wasn't sure it was wanted. Suppose 'love' was kind and good, then he supposed he could live with it. Was it confusing and misunderstood, he didn't want it. Give it to the people that love to torment themselves—there's sure to be some of those nutcasses out there. But, no matter how much he wished he could make it disappear, he couldn't—this was love, and it was here to stay.

* * *

Gaara huffed lightly and pushed against the muddy grass, forcing the swing into action. He hadn't been on a swing for ages—Suna doesn't really have that many swings, and he doesn't feel like it when he's there—imagine the Kazekage amidst all the kids in the playground. It would be quite ridiculous, and some people already complained that he was too young to be in charge—rubbish of course, but it wouldn't do to push their buttons even more.

He built up a steady rhythm, glancing at his gourd every now and then. He'd left it by the side, and even though he could feel the sand like a second skin, he was still afraid someone would actually be as foolish as to try to take it away from him. There weren't too many people around, and it surprised him. Konoha was oddly quiet—Gaara wasn't used to it. But maybe it was just because he'd been looking for a quiet spot. Later that night there would be a party at Naruto's, and of course Gaara was invited—they were all friends now, after all. But Gaara had decided not to see his friends right away; he needed some time to think before he did. Some time to straighten his thoughts. Because he hadn't seen them in a while, and with that, inevitably came the fact that he hadn't seen Rock-Lee in a while. Maybe by now he'd finally managed to get inside Sakura's pants? Oh, Gaara wasn't sure if he was too fond of that idea. Not sure he _wanted_ to find out.

He gave another deep sigh and tried to clear his head. He just wanted to be childish for a moment and swing in perfect peace. Was that so wrong? Could he not have a moment without Rock-Lee on his brain? Jeez. Love was such a pain in the ass.

He closed his eyes, leaning back and swinging a bit more fervently, trying to reach higher and higher. It wasn't until he heard the swing next to his creak, that he opened his eyes, looking up at the blue sky.

"Hi Gaara-chan!" A voice happily called, and the swing broke into action—Gaara inwardly cursed, he knew that voice.

He glanced over at Rock-Lee. He really didn't know why he loved the boy—he was so annoying, and always too darn happy! But he did. Nothing to do about that.

He nodded to acknowledge Lee's presence, and the boy's smile grew.

"It is so nice to see you again!" Lee went on, now swinging in time with Gaara. "Why did you not join us in the Centrum? Or visit us at the training fields?"

"I just wanted some time to myself before I went to Naruto's tonight." Gaara said, hoping Lee would get it.

Lee, of course, didn't get it. Poor Gaara, always holding vain hopes. Instead Lee's smile brightened even more.

"Oh! Well, maybe you can come to my house, and then we can go to Naruto together?" Lee insisted, and Gaara didn't know how he could resist, without hurting the boy deeply.

* * *

"Do you want something to drink, Gaara-chan?" Lee asked kindly, but Gaara shook his head, and Lee flopped down onto the couch next to him.

"It's very good to see you again!" Lee went on, smiling brightly still. Gaara nodded, smiling slightly too. "How have you been?"

"Good, thank you—and you?" Gaara did his best to be nice.

Nice didn't come all too easy on him. But he'd try, for Rock-Lee. Well, he'd do about anything for the boy, but that was beside the point. This boy was his friend—probably the only one he really trusted. The only one that had ever seen him without his protection—without his sand—which was weird, but true. He trusted Lee, even though he made Gaara go insane at all times.

"I've been great, thank you for asking!" Lee got up when the kettle made a high-pitched noise, walking over to the kitchen with that same smile still on his lips.

Gaara got up too, and stretched slightly. He expected them to have tea in the kitchen—Lee had been in need for a hot beverage—and headed the way Lee had just left. But as Gaara entered the kitchen, Lee emerged from it, having planned on having their tea on the sofa, and thus the inevitable happened—they collided.

Lee shrieked in a very girly manner, as their bodies bumped into each other—Gaara sensing it was Lee let down his guard, and although they were running into each other, and hitting their head painfully, the sand that covered his body as a second skin released itself, hanging in thin air as he fell to the floor, Lee on top. After holding still in the air for a split second, the sand fell down, covering both of their bodies.

The boy on top spluttered, the tea somewhere across the room. He coughed, the sand confusing him slightly. Then he noticed he was still on top of his best friend, and blushed fiercely.

"I'm so sorry Gaara-chan, I didn't mean to." He apologized, but didn't move.

He stared at the other boy's face—it was really different, and fascinating. He'd seen Gaara without his sand, but only for a second or so. And never this close. Gaara's skin looked more like porcelain than ever—extremely white and fragile, but beautiful none-the-less. His hair was like fire, redder than it had been before. And before Lee even realized it, he let a hand slip through the hair, and over the porcelain skin.

Gaara's eyes widened at Lee's move. He wasn't used to this sort of thing—sure, Lee was the only one he really trusted, but the boy had never touched him—no one, had ever touched him. But Gaara supposed this was a good thing. He was in love with the boy after all. So being touched by him couldn't be all that bad. Even though his back hurt a bit from the fall.

"I… erm…" Gaara was confused, it was the first time he'd ever been this close to an other human being. Their faces, inches apart—lips so close to touching that Gaara could feel Lee's soft breath against his own cheek.

Lee blinked once and then without another word, pushed his lips against Gaara's.

* * *

"Dammit, we'll be so late!" Lee complained feebly, crawling away from the bed, flopping onto the floor as he started looking for his pants. "And there's sand everywhere! Can't you keep that to yourself?" He tried to glare at the redhead, but found that he couldn't.

Gaara was extremely cute like this—sprawled out onto the bed, panting slightly and glistening with sweat. Very naked and hair a total mess. He was more beautiful than ever before. Though that didn't change the fact that they were extremely late, and that Lee felt as if he'd just fooled around on the beach instead of in his bed. He ruffled his hair while throwing Gaara's clothes to the lazy-ass redhead who groaned in protest. He obviously didn't feel like moving.

"Gaara-kun, come on, we're already late," Lee walked over to the bed, smiling when he saw Gaara stare at him. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck and grinned. "If you promise to get up now, I'll make it worth your while." He said in a seductive voice no one knew he possessed—except for Gaara, of course.

And Gaara knew what that voice meant—_oh_, it was _definitely_ going to be worth his while.

* * *

When they finally stood in front of Naruto's door, it was obvious the party had long since begun—when the blonde opened the door there was a slurring Sasuke hanging from his arm, which could only mean lots of booze was involved.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Naruto asked, smiling brightly. Sasuke made a noise in the back of his throat. "You're all sandy, Rock-Lee! Like you fell into a sandbox."

"Well, erm," he blushed red, and grabbed Gaara's hand. Naruto's eyes widened. "I sorta fell into Gaara."

And he turned to kiss Gaara on the lips quickly, before entering Naruto's house. Maybe love wasn't such a pain in the ass after all.

_Fin._

**AN: Wauw. That took a lot of time, to end up to be so short. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed anyways. Review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
